Our American Dream
by GrotesqueGunsForRomance
Summary: In 1965, Mikuo Hatsune is young and very, well, Mikuo. After immigrating to America and growing up, he decides to take up a job to meet the one and only Japanese "princess", Miku Hatsune herself. Will love bloom between the lady and the butler or will money, race, and crime set them apart. (MikuoxMiku story) Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Guns: HIGH SCHOOL IS HORROR. That is all. **

* * *

Sometimes things happen for absolutely no reason whatsoever and because of this, we have to set out meanings for those actions just to give ourselves a purpose. The time was not so long ago; it was December 13th, 1965, and I was young and so very stupid. World war II had ended nearly a 2 decades ago, and business and the economy in the US was booming. My parents and me immigrated from Japan to the US in 1954 after the US congress abolished the Japanese immigration exclusion law that was passed back in 1924. I will admit, of course, even though this law was abolished, it still left anyone who wasn't white racially discriminated. I was only 7 when we came here though, so I picked up on English fairly quickly. I still have a slight accent though it's only heard on certain words, and I had worked really hard to come to that point. Here you could be killed just for being a certain race.

It's not too bad though when you stay in the neighborhood. However, I've been probably blabbing on about politics so much I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mikuo Hatsune. I just turned 19 years old, I live in San Francisco with my parents, and there's a really weird thing about me. I kinda have this... condition, if that's what you want to call it, and it turned my hair a very weird color of teal as well as destroying the melanin in my eyes so it made my eyes go from brown to blue. The melanin is the stuff in your eyes that make them either brown, hazel, green, or blue. The more of it you have, the more brown your eyes will be and if you have none, you probably have blue eyes. My mom always blames how much radiation I was exposed to that caused a thing to happen, but really, other than just me having teal hair and blue eyes, I'm a perfectly normal teen.

I am grateful for that though because even though I wasn't in Hiroshima or Nagasaki, radiation spends like wildfire. It goes through walls, buildings, etc, so I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't exposed to any of it. It was only the bare minimum. But hey! This does **not** mean go stand in front of radiation until your hair turns teal! What happened to me was nothing short of a weird miracle.

Now then, like I said in the beginning, the time was December 13th, 1965. It was like any ordinary day; I got up, got dressed, helped in the shop, read in the book shop, and then went home. Walking home, it was cold. I could see my breath when I breathed, and I could feel the cold air constantly nipping at my nose. God, I hated the cold. I tightened my old coat around me as I tried to walk faster because of my impatience and desperation to get warm. I pulled my hat down lower as I began to feel the wind nearly pull on it and trust me, the last thing I need to to be taunted and stared at because of my hair. I already know it's teal.

I kept walking until I felt a large pair of arm wrap around me. Of course I knew who it was, there's only one person who is friendly enough (and weird enough) to hug me like I'm a Christmas teddy bear. "Luki..." I mumbled with slight annoyance enough though there was a grin upon my face. "I could have just killed you right now, you know."

"Aw, I doubt it. You'd never hit your older brother," he said with a wink. He wasn't my brother, but we did meet right after I immigrated to America and he has weird hair like me and blue eyes. He's also the reason why my English is as good as it is. I rolled my eyes as we both continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"How's work going?" I asked.

"Ah, you know. I'm getting more and more white washed as days go by in that house. You'd think working in a Japanese home, there'd be more Japanese things, right?"

"Well, they didn't get rich by sticking to their ways. You gotta change here."

"Your mom would kill you if she heard you say that..."

"My mom would kill me if I was forgot to bring home tea; I'm use to it," I said as he pulled me into a drug store unexpectedly. I nearly tripped on myself on the way in but managed to keep balance.

"Well, let me buy you a Coke."

"You know I don't eat Western food..."

"Didn't you just say you have to change here? Sheesh!" Luki said as he still got two Coca Colas and paid for them. I took one from him and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll still take it," I said as I took a bottle from him and popped the cap off. I drank it slowly to savior the taste; Americans didn't have really great food, but they did do something right with Coca Cola. "Anyways," I said after drinking half of the bottle, "you got anything you wanted to tell me about? I'm a little short on time right now."

"Yeah, you know that rich house I work at?"

"Of course."

"Well, they need another guy around for more repairs 'n stuff, so I recommended you."

"Oh really? How much?"

"$1.50 an hour."

"That's more than I'm making now..."

"Exactly. So will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a wad. I'll go."

"You're getting too western, you know. But alright. I'll be by your place to pick you up tomorrow!" he went on as he walked out the store.

"Wait! Who are these people?"

"Their family name is Hatsune, kinda like yours. Anyways, it's awesome. It's big, it's warm, and they have a reaaaally cute daughter!" he said as he left. I sighed to myself as I finished up my Coke and walked outside back into the cold air.

"Cute, eh?" I mumbled to myself. "She's probably like 4, I'm guessing."

* * *

**Guns: Woo! Another story up and running. I am pretty proud of it. Next chapter will be up shortly. :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guns: :3 Woohoo! 4 reviews on the first chapter. :D This is why I love the Vocaloid fandom x3**

* * *

When I went home, I was welcomed by the smell of Ramen in the air. At least there was a warm meal, I thought to myself. I walked in quickly and nearly ran to the kitchen to get warmer. I saw my mom in the kitchen mumbling to herself in Japanese, cursing the cold weather. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek as I greeted her before sitting down. Her sharp brown eyes looked over at me with either anger or annoyance.

"You're late you know. Were you with a girl, Mikuo?" she asked in Japanese. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my palm.

"Why is that always the case?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? Are you trying to tell me you were wooing a boy? Mikuo! Answer me! I need to know if you need to see the doctor for that. You know it's real, right? Men with men, women with women? Their mentality is all messed up!" she yelled as she jumped to crazy conclusion. I groaned and stared at her blankly. She looked tired and worn out. Her once vibrate small face was now oily, aged and wrinkled. Even her black hair was turning thin and gray. I think things hit her the worst when Dad die. She now works both at night in the shop down the corner and during the day as a housekeeper. She doesn't mean to be annoyed or tired, so it's best I just suck it up.

"Mom, relax. I was just working late."

"Sure, you say that now, and next thing I know, you're with a million girls just like your father-"

"Mom."

"What? You are a very good looking man, Mikuo. Once you look pass your hair, you could-"

"Mom."

"Why even your father had tons and tons of girlfriends! He was quite the looker, but I was the best looking girl around, so it was only natural that we got together. See? It's even in your blood to be good looking!"

"Mom!"

"Mikuo, what is it?" she asked as she turned away from the stove and looked at me.

"I got a new job with better pay."

"Oh, really? Why didn't you say something?!" she asked excitedly. "Where is it?"

"At the Hatsune house. I get 1.50 an hour."

"About time!" she said with a playful sigh and a smile on her face. "It's a lot more than what you're earning now. Almost a dollar more!"

I nodded slightly. Minimum wage was about 1.25, but because I am Japanese, people tend to make it so that those laws didn't apply to me and I would work under the table for about 65 cents an hour and sometimes a dollar depending on the odd job I took up. This was going to be my first real steady job, and I was happy to be able to help my mom out. I looked over at my dad's picture she kept on a side table in the corner with his usual offerings. I don't know exactly why, but I could feel as though if he was here, he would have told me his usual motto.

"Perhaps... this is opening a small door to a bigger adventure," I whispered to myself as I drifted off into thought. Maybe because of this job, I'll get bigger and better ones.. or something better.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Luki said with a smile as we both looked up at the large majestic house that rested on near the bay that allowed a very mixed feeling of beauty from the ocean and leery because of the view of Alcatraz. It had closed down only 2 years back but seeing The Rock was miserable enough. It's hard to imagine being stuck on an island like that until death or close to it. Perhaps even the view could drive a person insane... "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, but..."

"The Rock? I know. It's actually kinda cool seeing it there."

"You seriously need help," I said quietly as I walked with him up to the house.

* * *

The introduction was interesting. I talked to Ms. Hatsune in the living room about my job and what needed to be done. She was a very proud and outgoing woman, to say the least. She was very pretty; green eyes and dark brown hair with a tall figure to her. She looked like she could have been a model or something back in Japan in her day. However, something weird happened when I took off my hat. Instead of looking at me in disgust or bewilderment because of my hair, she looked at me in... shock.

"Your hair... it's... teal," she said like most people would.

"Yeah, I know... The radiation back in Japan messed with my DNA or something and caused this along with my eyes. They're blue, you know, but I'm surprised you are shocked, ma'am. Luki has this same condition."

"No, it's not that I'm shocked. It's just... my daughter has teal hair because of the radiation exposure too. I was just shocked that someone else would have the exact same shade..."

"Your daughter? I wasn't expecting that... Where is she?" I asked before she paused. In the hall's direction, I could hear a faint voice sing. Ms. Hatsune smiled and turned back to me.

"She's down the hall. Miku!"

"No, um, my name is Mikuo. There's an O at the end, ma'am."

"I know. My daughter's name is Miku," and with that, a short, petite girl with long teal twin ponytails came walking in wearing her white night gown and black robe. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight and her eyes were big with wonderment and life. I couldn't help but feel myself freeze in her presence. There was something to her aura that glowed and stung me bitterly. It was a bittersweet feeling that rooted inside my chest, and when she turned to look at me with a smile, I could feel feel that festering sweet pain numb and melt before it grew into something bigger. It's like... when you go on a roller coaster; you're shot up with a feeling of excitement and fear that end up with a bittersweet feeling as you go up to the top, and now, my chest is tightened because at this point, I don't know what to do.

"Hello?" she said happily.

"Oh, u-um, Mikuo- I mean, my name is Mikuo," I said as I lowered my head down in embarrassment.

"I'm Miku. It's nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand to me. I looked up a bit before taking it and taking it and shaking it lightly. Her palm was soft to the touch and cold... Cold... I liked this cold.

Man, I'm glad she isn't four.

* * *

**Guns: teehee, response time.**

Anime-Addict-no-1: IT IS. QAQ I did not sign up for so much work... and thanks~ I was just kinda messing around with the American time line and I find that WWII- post WWII are the best to write about. And really... I had to come up with something to explain their unnatural hair color and since they are Japanese Vocaloids, I just came up with that. I'll keep working on the story too~ 

**Children of Light: Oh hon, I tend to update daily. :3 Stay tuned please! **

**AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: :3 I promise to keep it up. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**No Panda Hug Fo You: PFFT, SHH. You'll hurt Mikuo's feelings like that xD And I love nagging owo It's like encouragement, but because of school, ehhh, it probably wouldn't have worked... *shrugs* And I said I would start doing Vocaloid again! I am a woman of my word... unless it's deadlines OTL I just can't... **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guns: I hate getting grounded for stupid things...**

* * *

When she let go, I continued to stare at her even though she went on to talk to her mother. It was only after I was able to calm myself did I begin to question her existence. Her eyes had more green to them and her teal hair was slightly more blue than mine from what I could tell. She must have had really dark black hair before and deep brown eyes. She must have had more brown in her eyes or not have been to exposed to not as much radiation as me. She did have a similar name to me as- Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune. Miku and Mikuo were very uncommon names along with the last name of Hatsune. The differences that existed between us were small and subtle, but how could so many things be in common? I shook my head slightly as I looked back at her.

One of the main differences I found then was that she smelled like... rosemary and lemonade.

It was then I became extremely self conscious around her. I came here expecting to work- not to be put to the audience of two women. I looked down at my clothes- an old pair of jeans, my work boots, a white shirt and my brown jacket and hat. Oh shit, I'm wearing a hat, I thought to myself as I quickly took off my hat and looked down at the floor with embarrassment. Even I knew better than to wear a hat indoors of someone else's home...

Miku turned from her mother and back to me with a smile. "Come with me." I nodded and quickly followed her down the hall and up the stairs. She kept quiet the whole time so I decided to be the one to break the silence.

"So...Ms. Hatsune..." I said a bit nervously.

"Yes?" she said without facing me.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom. I have a multitude of things that need to be fixed," and just as she finished the sentence, we stopped in front of two large, white doors. She pulled the golden handle down and opened the door to a large bedroom. The curtains were flowing from the open windows and it gave the room a sense of odd beauty as they gently flowed. Those curtains... they must have concealed many secrets. "The windows are broken..."

"All of them?"

"All of them," she answered as she looked at the eight windows.

"How are they all broken? I mean, understand one but all of them? At the same time?"

"You notice too many things..." she said quietly. I looked at her as she sat on her large, black covered bed. Black seemed to suit her which was odd. Most girls loved wearing soft beautiful colors, and they would bring in a sense of color and joy into the room. Miku though, seemed beautiful in her own sense just wearing her black robe over her white night gown. To be so enchanting in such dark consuming colors, perhaps that was one of the things I most enjoyed about her.

I walked over to the window and saw that they were all broken in different places but all the damage went in a curved line almost like... it was shot with a machine gun. I shook my head as I got my gloves out of my pocket and began to take out the windows' glass until I looked up and saw that Alcatraz was right in her view.

"That's weird, you can see the Rock from here."

"Yes, I know."

"Does it ever bother you?"

She smirked lightly at my question, "Why Mikuo, when you're in my family, seeing Alcatraz from your bedroom is like looking into your future from your bedroom."

What was that suppose to mean..?

* * *

**Guns: bleh, I had to cut this chapter short. I'm sorry! I got grounded plus even after I was off being grounded, I was still overloaded with homework. OTL ...I have a report every weekend. Woohoo... Anyways, I'm back on track though. Sorry for the wait.**

Anime-Addict-no-1: omg, xD give him some time to let it sink in. This Mikuo is a little slow... just a little. I hope you stay tuned. I got some nice plans for this story. :3

Children of Light: Ohonhon, Mikuo is glad she isn't four for well... *smirks* let's just say this story is under romance for a reason.

No Panda Hug Fo You: aww, xD I totally forgot about that whole sweaty palm thing. But I don't think someone would have sweaty palms in the middle of winter. x3 Oh well, HOORAY FOR AWKWARDNESS.

Guest: It depends on the request.

AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Hehe, thanks! I am surprised though xD Most people like a tsundere Mikuo but bleh, I wanted to make him a bit more serious for this story.

Please review~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Guns: :3 **

* * *

The next day, I continued my repair on the windows. It wasn't surprising to see that once I opened the window and looked at the outside wall beside it, there were bullet holes. I wasn't quite sure what Mr. Hatsune did or where he even was, but I knew it was better to keep my mouth shut in these sorts of situations than to start asking questions and lose my job. Luki told me rumors about Mr. Hatsune working as a doctor for white collared criminals. Although, knowing Luki, he was probably just running his mouth. Whatever the family did, it paid bills and it paid mine. I didn't have a right to judge them or raise my suspicions. For all I could know, those bullet holes could have been the result of a gun accident.

I continued to replace all the broken glass in Miku's bedroom as she watched me from her bed. She was really reading though but often would look up from time to time to look at me. I paid no mind to it as I continued my work. However, the silence became overbearing after a brief amount of time and I spoke up. "So... how are you today, Miss?" I asked without making eye contact though I could feel her peering into me.

"I'm fine, just mildly bored," she said as she closed her book. I looked up from the window and over at her.

"Well, why don't you go hang out with your friends? You don't seem much younger than me."

"I don't believe in consoling myself with pathetic beings who party late and smoke their parents' cigarettes behind the school building for perhaps smoking and disobeying their parents is the closest thing they'll get to having not just their peer's attention but awaken part of their parents' numb heart for them though they know the only reason why they give any shit about their presence and well being is for the welfare check that comes in."

"Um...wow. I've never really thought of it like that before."

"Most people don't," she said as she turned back to her book and turned the page. I bit my lip and sighed to myself. No more question, I noted to myself, however I knew I'd forget that rule later on.

* * *

It was around three once I finished all the windows. It took a long time for all the plane glue to dry. I sighed to myself as I sat with Luki outside and ate a sandwich. We talked for a bit and I learned my next assignment was to work on Ms. Hatsune's fireplace which made sense. It was kinda trashed. Although, I didn't like the fact I had to continue working in Ms. Hatsune's room. She was beginning to irk me.

"So, what did you think of her, Mikuo?" Luki said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Who?"

"The _Princess_. Who else?"

"The princess?"

Luki sighed, "Miku. The daughter, you dense wall."

"Oh... she... creeps me out when she's alone."

"Huh? How?"

"She seems like... she's two faced. At first she's really nice and all smiley in front of her mother and myself but once we were alone, she became a bit... um,... I don't know how to explain it. Emotionless? Psychopathic? She's beginning to irk me..."

Luki shook his head and smiled at me, "you got it all wrong, Mikuo."

"How?"

"She's just smart, you know. She isn't like us... She comes from money and people who come from money aren't as emotional as us. It's like they have sold their heart for their cold hard cash."

"That makes no sense..."

"It does though. Think about. You're rich and you want to stay rich. You deal with many people and have to learn how to get along with them all so you can continue getting rich. You have to learn how to be smart, be quick and never be clingy cause once you're clingy, they'll see your weak spots and destroy you. Thus, you must build a high and thick wall around your conscience and heart. It's the only way no one can break you."

"I see..." I said quickly as I looked away from Luki and thought about what he had said. Perhaps it was true. It'd explain why a rich man could be so deaf and a poor man could cry so loud. Where rich people really that bad? I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and looked up at the sky from the garden I sat in.

Good or bad, all men walk under the same sky...huh?

* * *

I returned home later that day with my pants and shoes dusted with wall dust and bits of cement. I couldn't bare to even walk to the kitchen and kiss my mother hello and just collapsed upon the couch. She still, however, walked over to me and kissed my forehead. She looked better today. Her face was washed and her hair was up in a bun as she cooked in the kitchen. She was even humming.

I looked at her curiously from the couch. "You're in a good mood today," I said as I changed from English to Japanese. "Why?"

"I got a day off today from both my jobs. I spent a lot of time catching up on sleep and treated myself to a nice lunch."

"You had enough money for it?"

"Of course I did. With your new job, I didn't have to worry about spending a dollar or two on myself," she said with a smile. I smiled lightly at her.

"Yeah, just don't go too crazy. I don't know how long I'll have this job."

"You better keep it! I swear Mikuo, you are a smart, strong boy. You're fluent in English AND Japanese. I'm not even like that. Plus you have done your schooling. You should figure out a way to stay in there."

"Oh yeah? Even if it means getting along with the daughter they have?"

"Of course. You should do that first. The more attached they get to you, the harder it'll be for them to let you go."

I sighed a bit and looked up to the ceiling. Attached? If Luki said that they can't feel like we can, they can't get attached to me. Unless... I use the fact that Miku is a girl to my advantage...

* * *

**Guns: Teehee, sorry for the late update. It's still update though, no?**

Anime-Addict-no-1: LOL, YOU CAN'T KILL ME. I AM INFINITE.~ And if you love depression, you must be secretly wanting someone to die ewe Don't worry. *pats your head* There is a lot of death in this one. It's my first crime story.

Children of Light: ;) Perhaps they are, perhaps they aren't.~

AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Oh, I love how much you analyze stuff! It's awesome to know how much you pay attention. QwQ *hugs you* You rock and *whispers* you're on the right track with your observations.

Please Review~ I only update if you review~ 


End file.
